


Everything's Relative

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [34]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, HATIM AU, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Based on thelostmoongazer's Henry and the Ink Machine AU, with some adjustment of time/ages.What if, after escaping the studio, Bendy got caught up in the world of mutants, including the defenders of those who hate and fear them?





	Everything's Relative

"Henry..."

Bendy reached out and gently touched the animator's cheek. He had considered seeking Henry out after escaping the studio, but had never worked up the courage to do it. To think he was here, of all places...why was he here? And what had happened to him?

"Why...why did you come back?" Henry asked. "You got out...you escaped. Boris told me."

"Boris is why I came back," Bendy answered. "I should have come back sooner--if I'd known what Joey was gonna do to him..."

"Uncle Henry?"

The two turned, seeing three others approach. One was a teenage girl with curly brown hair, one was a young man resembling a blue-furred demon, and was a red-haired young woman. Upon seeing the latter, Henry's eyes widened.

"J-Jeanie? Little Jeanie?"

Jean Grey nodded, kneeling down to hug the uncle she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. "What happened to you?"

"Did Joey do this?" Bendy asked.

Henry didn't respond to that, instead looking at the black and red jumpsuit the Toon wore.

"Guess you're wondering about happened to me, huh?" Bendy sat down, taking a deep breath. "Well, some time after I got out of this place, I ran into a girl named Sarah, though she usually goes by Marrow. She was the first mutant I ever met, and the first friend I made outside. I ended up joining this group called the Morlocks."

"They're made up of mutants who have a hard time blending in with regular humans," the brunette girl explained.

Bendy nodded. "So, they didn't really mind me hangin' around. Then one day..."

(BATIM)

_"NOOOOOOOO_....."

_Callisto swore loudly as she watched Collision die. "There's no way we can take them, even with a numbers advantage. They're too well trained."_

_"_ _So what do we do?" Marrow asked._

_"You and Bendy get as many people to safety as you can," the Morlocks' leader ordered. "Hurry!"_

_Marrow nodded and ran off down the tunnels, Bendy hot on her heels._

" _Think you can use that portable hole trick of yours?_ "

" _Not for too long," the cartoon demon replied. "Some Toon tricks are harder to use than others. But I'll try._ "

_The duo reached the section of the tunnels where the younger Morlocks were hiding. One of the Marauders--a woman going by Arclight--was standing over the body of Scaleface, preparing to attack. Without hesitation, Marrow threw several bone spikes, one piercing Arclight's shoulder and another grazing her side. As the two young women faced off, Bendy held out a hand. A large black spot appeared on the wall behind the kids._

" _We got this! Go!_ "

_The kids obeyed, running through the portal. Despite the strain, Bendy kept the portal open until the last of them had gone in. Finally, only he, Marrow, and Arclight remained._

_As the portal closed, the little devil collapsed to the ground, passing out from exhaustion._

(BATIM)

"When I woke up, we were on the way to the...headquarters...of the X-Men--you know who they are?"

Henry nodded.

"They had offered their help if we ever needed it, so we figured it was best to turn to them. Some of us decided to stay and join 'em, me and Marrow included. Been part of the team ever since."

Henry was silent for a moment, taking it all in. Finally, he asked, "But why come back here?"

"While telepathy and similar powers don't affect Bendy, it was easy to tell he was having nightmares," Jean said. "Sometimes they were about the massacre, sometimes they were about his escape from the studio."

"In the end, I decided the only thing to do was come back and get Boris." Bendy looked down somberly. "I didn't know anyone else was here."

"Don't vorry, mein freund," the blue demon mutant said, putting a three-fingered hand on Bendy's shoulder. "Ze machine did bring Boris back. Vonce ve find him, ve'll get out of here."

"Kurt's right," Jean said. "And you're coming too, Uncle Henry. You don't deserve to be stuck in this place."

Henry gave a small smile. "All right. Let's go find Boris, then." As they headed toward the stairs, he looked over at the brunette. "I don't think I got your name, or your other friend's."

"Oh, I'm Kitty, and that's Kurt."

Watching his friends and animator talk, Bendy allowed himself a brief smile. Then, he thought of Marrow, and his expression became solemn.

_Sarah, I'm glad you're not here right now. If you got involved in this mess, I'd never forgive myself._


End file.
